


Aftermath: Mark 1

by lesecretstash



Series: fiddlestan stuff [2]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: M/M, Mystery Trio, Smut, Trans Character, Trans Fiddleford H. McGucket, Trans Male Character, and fidds takes a ride, stan decides hes gonna eat out tonight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-01
Updated: 2016-10-01
Packaged: 2018-08-17 11:55:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8142868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lesecretstash/pseuds/lesecretstash
Summary: Stan and Fiddleford make love, and Stan comes to realize something important.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Heres the smut! Kink free and fine to read if you skipped the first fic!

When he woke, he was upstairs In a bedroom. He was back to his original size, In different clothes, a large shirt and boxers, and in someone's lap. He was being held in warm, strong arms on the bed. He moved his head, opened his eyes and saw...

"...Stan?" He croaked out. Stan's eyes met his, and a huge smile formed on his face. He found himself pulled closer to Stan's chest, a hand stroking his back softly. Stan brushed his lips against the side of his neck and fiddleford put his head on Stan's shoulder, letting out a little sigh of relief. 

"...What happened?" He asked.

"Shhhh...don't worry...things are okay now...you're okay now... I promise." Fiddleford shifted so he was sitting up, and moved his legs so they were on each side of Stan... They were looking at each other again. He held Stan's face in his hands, stroking it with his thumbs. Fiddleford couldn't get enough of those warm, brown eyes, the love and longing in his gaze. A feeling of passion washed over him, and he leaned in. 

Their lips met softly at first, and it gradually became more intense. Fiddleford ran his fingers through his lover's hair as they kissed. Stan wrapped his arms around fiddleford, rubbing up and down his back.

They had to catch their breaths, Stan reluctantly pulled back. Each panting softly. They gazed at each other once more. Fiddleford's eyes glazed over with desire, Stan kissed him again.

Fiddleford slipped his tongue into the other's mouth. Pushing in, Exploring it. Stan's own tongue worked its way into Fiddleford's mouth while he pulled him closer, and slipped his hands lower and lower. He gripped Fiddleford and began to grind a little against him.

"Mmmmph!" Fiddleford moaned into his mouth, he kissed deeper into him. He could feel Stan beginning to tent. Soon into a full on erection that strained in his pants. He wondered what it would feel like inside of him, getting wet just thinking about it.

They pulled apart again, each panting a little harder now. Stan ran his hands along the bottom of the large shirt Fiddleford was wearing and looked at him. He waited to see if there was any objection. Fiddleford lifted his arms. Up and over his head it went, and onto the floor.

Stan worked him into his arms, and stood, turning to set fiddleford on the bed. Then stan removed his jeans and shirt. He lightly pressed him back, until he was laying down, then climbed up on top of him.

He brushed some stray hairs out of the smaller man's face, and pressed a kiss to his forehead. Then two to his nose and cheek, one to his mouth, and then moved in lower.

Fiddleford sighed as Stan pressed tender kisses into the side of his neck. Stan lightly bit down. He heard him let out a hiss of arousal. He moved lower and bit down again. Fiddleford's breath hitched. Lower and lower with love marks forming until he was at his chest. 

Stan traced the two scars on Fiddleford's chest. Not too long ago they were fresher, but they had started to fade, he kissed each one lightly. He then traced around the pink, perky nipples that lay a little bit higher above them.

"Mmmmm..." A good sign Fiddleford was enjoying this. Stan had an idea. He leaned in and traced around one with his tongue, then took it in his mouth.

"Aaah!"

Stan began licking and sucking, absolutely loving the little mewls and groans he was getting from fiddleford. Deciding he couldn't neglect the other, he pinched it with his thumb and first two fingers, beginning to roll the nub between them.

"Oh! Oh!" 

Stan sucked a little harder then let his teeth graze the nipple, biting ever so slightly. Fiddleford moaned. Stan switched to the other nipple and sucked. Fiddleford moaned out his name.

"Ohhh staaaan! Ngh!" After a small bite to one, and a good pinching twist to the other Stan stopped. This was fun and all but he had a better idea. He caressed fiddleford's sides, then pressed kisses down his belly until he came to the elastic of his boxers. He looked up, making sure it was okay. Fiddleford raised his hips, Stan tugged them down and off. 

Stan marveled at how lovely the man beneath him was, his smooth skin, the flush of his cheeks, it was a sight he cherished. A small look of confusion formed on fiddleford the longer stan's eyes lingered.

"...What?" Fiddleford asked softly. Stan leaned close, a hand cupping his lover's face.

"You're beautiful." 

Fiddleford blushed a little harder, and smiled softly. He closed his eyes and leaned into his touch, just feeling so content and so loved. He felt as stan's hand left his face, sliding down his chest, his belly, and down to his groin.

He took a sharp breath in, and bit his lip as Stan slipped a few fingers between his folds, tracing up and down. Stan marveled at how wet Fiddleford was getting. It made his cock twitch in his boxers, he reached in and pumped it a few times to keep it hard.

Stan then pulled fiddleford's legs over each shoulder, and brought his mouth in between them, Kissing and nipping at his inner thighs. He began pressing his mouth into his lover's slit. Starting slow, and swirling his tongue.

Fiddleford felt it working up and down against him. The way it zigzagged and swirled had him moaning out his name, Wanting more. Stan continued in all directions. Side to side, downwards, and diagonal. He then moved upwards and circled around his enlarged clit.

"Haaaaah!" fiddleford gripped the back of Stan's head, desperately trying to pull him closer, fingers tangled in his dark brown hair. Stan obliged as best he could, he began lapping his clit. Stan brought a hand up, and slowly worked two fingers inside, making a curling motion.

"Oh right there! Don't stop!" He moaned. Stan knew he was getting close, so he worked his tongue faster, it was starting to cramp but he was determined to make him come. Fiddleford curled and uncurled his toes at the sensation.

"ah! aH! AH!" So close, just a little bit more.

Fiddleford cried out. Pleasure like no other began to shoot through him, he shuddered as his muscles began to twitch and contract. The spasms were pure heaven.

Stan flicked his tongue every few seconds as fiddleford was coming down from his orgasmic high, making it last as long as possible. This kept up until fidds lightly pushed his head back. Stan wiped his mouth across his arm, watching fiddleford pant and sigh. 

He couldn't help but feel proud of himself, making fiddleford cry out the way he had, and feeling him come. He lowered his legs off his shoulders, back onto the bed, then looked down at fiddleford, eyes lingering over his face and heaving chest. The way he glowed and smiled right now was so arousing. He reached into his boxers again and began stroking. 

When Fiddleford had finally come down, and realized what Stan was doing, he sat up and grabbed his arm. 

"Wait." He said breathlessly. Stan stared at him, a little confused. Fiddleford came close to his ear.

"I want you...I want to feel you inside me...Please." He begged, then he nibbled on his ear. Stan held Fiddleford's shoulders, slowly laying him back. He turned away to take off his boxers, finally freeing his erection. 

He turned back, and positioned himself over fiddleford. Holding the base of his cock in one hand, he began pressing against his folds. Easing in and out, In and out. He felt a little precum dribbling from the tip as he pressed in more and more. He was halfway inside when he thought of something and pulled out.

Fiddleford looked up at him.

"Didya want 'ta stop?" He asked.

"No...I need a Condom first." Stan replied. Fiddleford nodded and reached over to the bedside table. He opened the drawer and pulled one out. He began to unwrap it when he noticed stan reaching for it.

"Hang on a minute." He put a hand up to keep him from taking it. He finished unwrapping it and pushed Stan back gently so he could watch.

He reached out, resting a hand on Stan's cock, rubbing circles around the head with his thumb, then giving it a good stroke or two to elicit a moan before putting on the condom. Pinching the tip first, then putting it over the head. He never took his eyes off of Stan's as he rolled it down into place. Stan held his gaze with awe.

"Can get on top of ya?" He asked. 

"Fuck Yeah you can." 

They changed positions so that Stan lay on the bed, the pillows were moved and his upper body was propped up. Fiddleford straddled his hips. Resting a hand on stan's chest for support, he raised onto his knees. He began to guide him in, easing onto him slowly until he was at the hilt.

Fiddleford sighed as he felt how girthy stan was. He reached out to hold onto his shoulders, and slowly worked up and down.

 

Stan began to groan as they picked up speed. He ran his hands up and down his lover's thighs, and watched as Fiddleford huffed and bounced on top of him. 

"Fuck...fidds...so good." He said between his panting. Fiddleford let out oh's and ah's the harder he worked. He guided stans hands up to his hips, and he took it as a cue to grip them. 

He began to thrust upwards, meeting him as he went down, pleasure building in the pit of his stomach the longer it went on. He pulled fiddleford closer, pressing their foreheads together. He felt the sweat from his brow on his own.

Stan felt nails digging into his shoulders, and the whimpers from his lover. He was so close, giving one last big thrust and a grunt as he came, delectation shooting through him as he clung to fiddleford, Breathing heavily. Fiddleford wasn't quite there yet, so he reached down and slipped his fingers around his clit, working it until he achieved his own climax. They each held each other, catching their breaths. Then Fiddleford pulled back to look at stan,

He tilted his chin up with a finger until their eyes met once again. He moved in, feeling the warmth of stan's lips pressing into his own, and the slight salty taste from the sweat around it. It was a good long while until they broke apart.

He eased off and sat beside him when he finally had the strength to. Stan took off the condom, and got up to throw it in the wastebasket across the room. When he came back fiddleford had fixed the bed so the pillows were back in place, and he was under the covers.

He lifted the covers and slipped in beside him, pulling him close, a hand resting on the small of his back while the other ran his fingers through fiddleford's slightly damp hair. He pressed his nose into the top of his head, fondness filling his senses. 

Fiddleford let his head rest on his lover's chest, and he listened to the soft thuds of his heart. Feeling the rise and fall of his chest, thinking to himself there wasn't anywhere else he ever wanted to be. 

Stan wanted to let it be, he just wanted to stay the way they were now, but things started to pile up in his mind. There were things he needed to say. 

Fiddleford felt stan's heart pump faster, he raised his head and felt himself unsticking from his chest due to dried sweat.

"You okay dear?"

Stan sighed, and pulled him closer.

"...I love you."

Fiddleford chuckled a bit.

"Love you too, don't think we'd be lyin' here together if we didn't."

"Heh...yeah." There was a silence, something was off with stan.

"Darlin, What's wrong?" 

He remained silent.

"You know you can talk to me. Please, what's wrong?"

"...I just...I can be a real jerk to ya sometimes...Im sorry.."

He paused, then spoke again.

"I don't want to see you get hurt...and after today, with what happened with the berries-"

"hey, its okay-"

"No it isn't! You could have been injured, or worse! I just...I...I..."

 

"I what?"

 

"...I don't want to lose you."

 

Fiddleford brought a gentle hand to his lover's cheek.

"Oh Stan...I know I can't control what the world will do to us, but as long as I can help it ya ain't ever gonna lose me." He pressed their foreheads together once more, closing his eyes, and bringing his voice to a whisper."

"Ya ain't ever gonna lose me...I promise." 

They broke apart, and fiddleford lay his head back on stan's chest, listening to his heart once more, and letting it lure him into sleep. Stan continued stroking his hair until he himself had followed suit.


End file.
